The invention relates to a device for removing the breast skin from a poultry carcass which is conveyed breast first and hanging by the legs from a conveyor track.
In view of the constantly progressing mechanisation of dividing-up of poultry carcasses--where the carcass, hanging by the legs, is conveyed through a number of successive processing stations and is subjected there to dividing-up operations, there is a need for a device by means of which the breast skin can be removed from the carcass in a reliable manner. The object of the invention is to produce such a device.